Better Places
by LillsBills
Summary: Lucius was proud to see Draco stand there stoically as his bride walked down the aisle in her traditional wedding robes. Every hair was in place and not a single guest was able to doubt that this was a Malfoy wedding. One-shot


**A/N: Hi all, this is a one shot (Dramione from Lucius's POV) and its something I've been itching to write for some time.**

**I wrote this in a span of a few hours so I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes.**

**Disclaimer; I do not own Harry Potter.**

**As always, enjoy!**

**6/29/19: I know, I forgot to mention that I'm considering taking this idea and making it into a longer fic, though the jury is still out.**

**9/09/2019: Ive just come back to edit and grammar check! (and there were a lot, so so sorry) **

Better Places

It was a wedding fit for a Malfoy. Greens and silvers decorated the manor, flowers lined the paths, and the wedded couple looked every bit the pureblood couple they should be.

Lucius was proud to see Draco stand there stoically as he bride walked down the aisle in her traditional wedding robes. Every hair was in place and not a single guest was able to doubt that this was a Malfoy wedding.

Yes, Lucius was proud indeed.

The Malfoy's were off to better places by wedding a neutral Pureblood family.

He had been worried, however, that this wouldn't come to fruition. Draco had been hesitant to accept the marriage contract with Astoria Greengrass, stretching out the proceedings for nearly a year before he had accepted two days before the wedding date.

Lucius watched Draco press a kiss to the new Lady Malfoy's cheek, sealing the marriage for the world to see.

…

The Malfoy reputation had almost immediately been repaired by the wedding and Lucius was more than ecstatic.

However, the Manor was lonely while Draco and Astoria were in France for their honeymoon but Lucius ensured he and Narcissa were occupied.

After all, it wasn't every day you and your wife could make use of the piano room like they had in the early years of their marriage… with Narcissa riding him on the piano.

And Narcissa was more than happy to relive their early years together, only giving Lucius a rest when they needed food or the loo.

When the newly wedded couple came home, the mood had been smothered.

Draco had stomped in, slamming the door upon entering the manor, Astoria following quietly behind him.

"Draco," Narcissa said, rushing up to him for a hug, "how are you my dear boy?"

"Fine, Mother." Draco said coldly moving away from her, "I'll be in my rooms."

Draco stomped up the stairs, the house reverberating when he slammed his door. Lucius and Narcissa turned to Astoria who stood calmly in the foyer.

"We…" Astoria began, "the marriage is just hard on him."

Astoria slowly made her way up the stares, the house elves following her with their luggage.

Narcissa turned to Lucius who whispered to her, "I'm sure, with time, he will be okay."

Narcissa wrung her hands together, her worry evident, "What if he married too soon. It's only been two years since the war, maybe we should have given him more time."

Lucius nodded. His wife was always right about these things but what was done was done, they both knew that. Instead of giving the answer that Narcissa knew was coming, Lucius took her by the hand and pulled her to their bedroom, slowly making love to her the way she deserved.

In the months after the wedding, the two year anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts came around, and the Malfoy family had decided to go to the gala together. Draco, who had swung between a stoic young man and a two year old in a tantrum in the last two months, had spent most of his time watching Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger no where to be found.

Lucius didn't find it odd that there wad tension that still hung heavily between the three, but in the moments where Draco's mask fell, Lucius could spy longing and sadness aimed at the Golden Duo.

Five months after the wedding, Narcissa had become anxious at the dinner table, shifting back and forth in her seat before speaking.

"Have you two thought about children?" Narcissa asked the newlyweds, "It's never too early."

Astoria's soft smile faltered, and Draco went ridged in his seat.

"The marriage is still knew," Lucius said, "Let them be newlyweds without a child clutching their pant-legs."

Draco took deep breath, his white knuckle grip growing whiter around his fork. "We will not be having children," he said, "not now and surly not later."

Lucius started into Draco's eyes and all he cold see was utter loathing.

Nothing else was said, Draco excused himself and made his way to his old bedroom where he seemed to spend most of his time now.

It was later that night however, where Lucius overheard Astoria's and Narcissa's conversation. After all, it wouldn't do for the Lord of the Manor not to know what was happening under his roof.

"Narcissa," Astoria had said quietly, "Your Draco and I have yet to… consummate the marriage."

From the crack in the door, Lucius could see his wife sit straighter, "Is there any reason that you haven't? Is he not attentive?"

Astoria shook her head, "I think he's in love with someone else… I would understand, I was seeing someone before the contract was put into place. Draco wants love… and I think he lost it, I can see it in his eyes."

Lucius physically jerked back, silently moving form the door to the stairs.

_Love_. How simple, unpureblood, and unimportant for now. It would grow over time, but there had to be acceptance on bothe sides

He needed to give Draco a talking too. And it was safe to say that it did not go well.

Lucius would have praised Draco for the way his son stood stoically while he yelled at him about the importance of completing the contact requirements.

Draco, to Lucius's delight had agreed, and when the sun set, Lucius watched form the hallway as Draco slipped into Astoria's chambers. Lucius left when the door clicked softly, pride swelling in his chest.

He went to Narcissa after, laying her in their marriage bed, kissing as much skin as he could.

After Narcissa had fallen asleep, Lucius was restless. He slipped out of bed and walked the halls of his beautiful home. Late into the night, Lucius was still wandering the halls, when he heard soft sobbing coming from the library.

Lucius pulled his wand and went to investigate, pushing the library door open slowly. The soft glow of the candle light filled the room and Lucius pushed on forward. Imagine Lucius's surprise when he found his son, his Draco, half dressed and hunched over, sobbing into his hands. The moments ticked by and Lucius stood in the middle of library ridged.

He pocketed his wand and swallowed, "Draco?"

Draco froze turning his head, his eyes red and swollen. Draco never cried, not even the night he was initiated into the Dark Lords army when the mark was burned into his skin.

They studied each other for a moment and Lucius took a step forward.

"What's happened, son?" Lucius asked.

Draco chocked down a sob, his words lost in the sound of trying to keep himself together.

Lucius blink. He was sure that he hadn't heard Draco right.

"What, Draco?"

"I said I hate you," Draco rasped, standing and throwing a book in Lucius's way, "I _hate_ you and this marriage and I wish, more than anything, that you would disappear."

Lucius stared and blacked out of the room, listening to his son's pain as he destroyed as much as he could in the large room.

What had Lucius done to make his son _hate _him? Even after everything, Draco had forgiven him, what had he done that was so unforgivable?

Lucius, making a rash decision, traveled to the attic, where a dark, yet powerful, mirror stood.

He uncovered the mirror, pulling off the thin blanket that kept it from the sands of time.

"Mirror," he said, "show me what is breaking my son. Why does he hurt?"

He stood and watched as his reflection swirled and revealed a small bedroom.

_A woman, Hermione Granger, waked in, pulling Draco with her. They were bother were crying, their faces streaked with tears. _

_"__You have too, Draco," She said, her voice shaking, "you can't loose them, you _can't_."_

_Draco held her by her shoulders, "I can, Hermione please, don't make me leave, don't make me go."_

_"__You have to get married, Draco,"Granger said, "your wedding is in two nights whether you want it or not. They're you're parents, I know how much you love them."_

_Draco's head fell forward, the stress of a thousand wars on his shoulders. The Granger girl lifted up his chin, cupping his cheek with such tenderness Lucius's heart clenches. She pulled Draco to the bed, pushing him down. _

_"__What are you doing?" he sobbed as she straddled__ him, her fingers raking through his hair._

_"__Saying goodbye," she whispered brokenly, kissing his softly._

_Lucius watched as the two moved together, slowly undressing the other, savoring these final moments. He felt like an intruder, a monster, watching them like this and knowing that he tore them apart but he couldn't look away._

_When the Granger girl had slowly sunk down on Draco, he sat up, wrapping his arms around her waist, crying into her chest. Wrecked sobs leaving him as he whispered 'I love you's' and 'please dont leave me's' over and over. _

_The girl pulled his face away from her chest, kissing him again. They moved in unison, hips rocking, whispered exchanges, and tears falling freely._

_Lucius and Narcissa were in the same position not three hours before, and watching his son and this girl say goodbye made Lucius hate himself more than anything. _

_He watched the girls head fall back, a soft, mournful moan escaping her as she climaxed. He watched Draco's face, the sadness that painted his features as he followed slowly after. _

_They laid together after, still inimitably intertwined, and after what Lucius hoped was hours, Draco slipped out of her and her bed, leaving her alone. He dressed and placed a final kiss to her lips, soft and gentle, before he left the room, his shoulders shaking at the attempt of keeping his emotions in. _

_Thats when Granger let herself break. She cried, her heavy and painful breathing filling the room much like her moans of pleaser had done not too long before. _

_He watched her rise from the bed, pulling on a loose shirt, and for a long while she stared where they had lain together. She pulled the sheets from the bed and deposited them in the corner. _

Lucius was pulled back to reality only to find that he had been crying along with the lovers.

But Lucius also knew he had a new mission, he had to find the girl and confront her, but she had not been in public since Draco's wedding.

When he left the attic, the sun had already began to rise. He traveled to the old Black home, knowing that it was the best place to start.

He knocked, waiting arrogantly only to have Ronald Weasley open the door, a sneer marring his features at the realization of who was at his doorstep.

"What do you want, _Malfoy,_" he spat.

"Ron?" Potter's voice came from inside, "Did you say Malfoy?"

The door opened further. Harry Potter had grown since the Final Battle, and unlike Weasley, he invited Lucius inside.

"What can I do for you?" Potter asked.

Lucius looked around, feigning indifference.

"I was wondering," he began, "where Miss. Granger would be."

Both of the war hero's went still, reaching for their wands. Potter glanced up the stairs for a moment, without a thought before turning his Avada green eyes towards the aristocrat.

So she was here.

"Haven't you done enough?" Weasley asked, "Just leave us alone."

Lucius looked at the two boys and knew if he pushed further he would end up on the bad end of a hex or worse.

Without a word, Lucius backed away from the two and walked out of the door. When he ws half way down the road to the nearest appertation point, someone called out his name.

"Mr. Malfoy!" Potter called, running to catch up.

Lucius stopped, "What is it, Potter?"

Harry stopped in front of him, huffing for air before standing up straight. "I think you should have this."

The Potter boy handed him a small black and white photograph. Lucius squinted down at it, it almost looked like a person.

"It's a sonogram," Potter said, answering Lucius's question, "Hermione's pregnant. Almost 6 months gone now. A little boy…" Potter said with a watery smile.

Lucius was about to open his mouth when—

"It's Draco's." Potter said with determination, "He doesn't know. She didnt want you to abandon him..."

Lucius's mask fell, his eyes widening.

"Ron's going to marry her to protect her from the scandal…" Potter continued, "they'll be announcing soon."

Without a second thought, Lucius disappeared back to Mano, leaving The-Boy-Who-Lived alone in the street.

The weeks went on, Lucius found himself staring at the little picture more and more when Narcissa would fall asleep. He would trace the baby's profile with his finger, smiling as he did so.

He was going to be a grandfather.

A new little Malfoy born away from death, and sadness, and pain.

His heart fluttered in his chest.

But as Lucius's excitement grew, Draco had become more and more of a recluse, moving away from the family and falling into himself.

It was not long after Narcissa voiced her concern when Lucius had awoken to an empty bed in the middle of the night.

He went looking for her, searching every room until the only option left was the attic.

He tricked up the steps and opened the door to find Narcissa sitting in front of the mirror watching what he had a month before.

"What have we done, Lucius?" she said, turning to face him.

Her face was streaked with tears.

"We need to fix this, Lucius," Narcissa said, "we have too."

"Yes we do." Lucius handed Narcissa the sonogram he had grown to carry around with him.

Narcissa took it with her delicate fingers and scanned the picture.

"I don't understand—"

"The girl is pregnant," Lucius interrupted, and with a look, Narcissa knew what it meant.

He had received a new picture of the child in the womb, and with that picture, a letter from Potter, informing him that Weasley and Granger were moving out of Britain once the child was born, that the Malfoys would never have to worry about the bastard child.

Narcissa had taken to watching Draco like a hawk anytime she had the opportunity. Lucius would be remiss to say he didn't do the same.

But it was early one morning when Draco had shut down during breakfast when the morning Daily Prophet came in. When Lucius read the cover story, he understood.

_Golden Girl to Wed Ronald Weasley when Pregnant with Ex-Death Eater's Bastard!_

Narcissa had looked up to Lucius, fear in her eyes, and almost immediately, owls began to charge in, dropping their cargo into the breakfast table. Howlers would open them selves and shriek at Draco as he sat silently and stared at the newspaper.

Guilt began to eat away at Lucius.

"Draco, what's going on?" Astoria asked, looking horrified at the growing pile of letters.

Draco ran out of the room. Lucius followed to find him bent over rose emptying his stomach over Narcissa's prized flowers.

Lucius went and began to rub smooth circles on Draco's back. "It's alright," he whispered, "let it out."

When Draco finally took a breath, it was a chocked sob, much like the one from the library.

Narcissa ran in immediately after, _scorgify_-ing the rose bush.

Draco clung onto Lucius, a pained scream coming from the young man as he trembled in his father's arms.

"Is this true?" Draco begged looking up at Lucius.

"Yes."

Lucius expected anger. Rage and hatred and curses flying at his head.

Instead, Draco buried his face in Lucius's chest and sobbed like a child would. Draco's body shook with the effort to keep everything in, but Lucius knew it would only hurt him. Lucius immediately wrapped his arms around his son, whispering nonsense he hoped was helping.

After a drawn out moment, Draco straightened and wiped his nose on the sleeve of his Oxford shirt.

Lucius reached into his robes and pulled out the sonogram of the baby, showing Draco.

"This is him," he said, "Potter says he's healthy, and that he's growing fast."

Draco traced the baby's profile much like Lucius had done in the weeks after he had gotten the first picture.

"I want to see her," Draco whispered, "I want—"

Lucius nodded, "of course son, we will go."

And Lucius was true to his word. He contacted Potter and Weasley and told him that Draco wished to see Hermione and they agreed.

The Malfoy's got dressed in their best robes, when they went to Grimmauld Place where the Golden Trio were ready.

And Lucius had to say pregnancy looked beautiful on Hermione Granger.

Astoria, who had come despite the circumstance, was heard whispering Weasley's name and Weasley couldn't take his eyes off Astoria either.

Yes, she had been in love, indeed.

Draco and Hermione sat closely, whispering to each other while Draco stroked Hermione's stomach with love in his eyes.

Astoria and Ronald sat at a more respectful distance, speaking over the counter in the kitchen, fingers interwind.

Lucius and Narcissa's eyes met.

Yes, it looks like a divorce was in order. And a quick one at that.

A Malfoy born out of wedlock wouldn't do.

…

The wedding was soft, the garden decorated in soothing creams and lilacs. The guests, though there were few, all stood as the heavily pregnant bride was escorted down the aisle by her two closest friends.

The Weasley Matriarch was crying, her husband offering his shoulder for her comfort. In fact, most people were crying, including the bride and groom.

Lucius stood where he had eight months before, watching his son beam at his bride with a watery smile when she walked down the aisle. The utter joy on Draco's face made it all that much easier to accept the price he had to pay for the divorce.

The two were bonded in the traditional manor, their magics intertwined for all eternity.

Yes, the Malfoy's were off to better places.

Now all that was left was asking the newlyweds if they would want more than one child.

End.


End file.
